<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hayami Tsurumasa by Genda_Fianne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999401">Hayami Tsurumasa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genda_Fianne/pseuds/Genda_Fianne'>Genda_Fianne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HamaHaya 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beer, But they aren't siblings lol, Character Death, Crying, Death depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Hamano and Hayami's kids are here, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inazuma Cast, Love, M/M, drug overdose, ghost - Freeform, ghost au, some OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genda_Fianne/pseuds/Genda_Fianne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>That name lingers in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>That name rolls off his tongue in the most darkest of nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamano Kaiji/Hayami Tsurumasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HamaHaya 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**The Hamano Ryuki mentioned in the story is an OC of my friend, May Procrastinates. He does not belong to me and I have permission to use him in the series**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>That name lingers in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>That name rolls off his tongue in the most darkest of nights.</p><p>Saying that name became a habit; Hayami Tsurumasa. It was so addictive, saying that sweet name of that sweet person. It was as if his life depended on it whenever he says it, every letter, every syllable. How wonderful it is to hear and say. While he smoked his daily cocaine with a mix of beer in this run down apartment; papers and files all around the room. Hair, a mess. Mind, in a daze. He wondered how much he could keep up with this lifestyle. He was basically dying already. The pain in his heart and his mind and his everything; the numbness in him that doesn't seem to go away. But, thankfully, Hayami Tsurumasa is there for him, he knew.</p><p> </p><p>He knew. Hayami's ghost stands there in the corner as he smokes, face stained with tears and a small smile on his face. He was always there, looking. Pained. He was also pained. Maybe they can suffer together. The way he shakes his head and tries to speak but can't— after all he was just a ghost. Ghosts can't do anything more than watch. He felt bad; what a bland life he has in tbe afterlife. He didn't even get to go to heaven— if heaven really did exist.</p><p> </p><p>He stays there, looking, watching, standing.</p><p>Crying, shouting, but no sound comes out.</p><p>He wonders how many times he feels himself sob at that face. But Hayami's ghost keeps him grounded to reality, keeping him there with him. To stay with him until he eventually dies in his overdose and wanders with him on earth, as ghosts. He wondered how much time he has left. Maybe a few years, a few months, a few weeks. Maybe days, hours, minutes. He didn't know. All he wanted was to sit there with his tear-stained face, messy hair to match his shitty life. He couldn't wait to die, but if he did, his own son would suffer.</p><p>Who cares. Ryuki can handle things on his own. He wants to die.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs as Hayami looks at him, pained and dazed at the same time. It was a toxic relationship they had before. They were fighting all the time. Barely sleeping on the same bed. And then he died; got shot in the head one faithful day. He was left on his own to carry his own problems. He missed him; his missed his fights with him; his kisses with him.</p><p>The way they made love so roughly they broke the bed. The way they kiss after fights, but still angry with each other. He just died one day without warnings.</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>Oh that name. It was addictive.</p><p>It was the last thing he has ever said before he sees the light in that very chair. He smiles. He stands up and walks around. Hayami was suddenly audible. Crying at him, yelling at him, missing him, loving him. His sees his own dead body on that chair, cocaine everywhere. Beer everywhere. He watches his corpse as Hayami hugs him tight, crying, yelling, missing, loving. He hugs back and kisses his lover's soft lips. He was ready to wander the earth with Hayami Tsurumasa.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves Ryuki crying beside the dead body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hamano Kaiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</p><p> </p><p>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Hello yes hi I'm using my friend's ocs again because I can. This time it's Hayami Ginga because we need some comfort person around here. And she's perfect for it.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuki was devastated.</p><p> </p><p>Who wouldn't ? Who wouldn't be depressed when you come home happy from school, expecting your father to greet you with a smile but instead...finding a corpse sitting on the living room couch. No breaths, no words, no smiles. No anything. His poor father's lifeless body was pale, his lips dark and his eyes permanently closed. The foul smell of the room was undetected by him as he was busy scramming to his side, tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't care of his surroundings at all. He couldn't remember how much he screamed that day. It was inaudible to him as he felt like he had just been burnt at the stake. His throat was burning in hell as he called for help; cradling his father's form in his arms, crying as he did so. He was a depressed mess, on the floor screaming until the neighbors heard and rushed in. He was numb as he recalled all his memories, unaware of the outside world as the doctors told him the news.</p><p>Sugar-coated and voice sweet, with a face of pity and sorry. The poor old nurse couldn't help but cry at the sight of him falling to the ground and yelling until he was calmed down by the doctors and given Benzodiazepines to help.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to believe it, but it happened. Reality was shit.</p><p> </p><p>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</p><p> </p><p>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hamano Kaiji is dead.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And it was the most depressing time of Hamano Ryuki's life.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The funeral was filled with tears and tryhard comfort. Everyone was depressed and mourning for Hamano Kaiji's death. Everyone was frustrated at the fact they had lost a family, a great friend. Everyone was missing him already as they stared at him through the glass of the coffin. Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, everyone was there, wearing black and holding umbrellas as the skies mourned with them. No amount of supportive words would ever be able to heal him. No amount of hugs and 'I'm sorry's would make him move on from this incident. He should have stopped him; he should have helped. He should have warned his father about the consequence of his actions; all the drugs and beer he consumed every single day was the cause of his doom and Ryuki couldn't do anything about it. If only he actually <em>did</em> do something before it was too late...his father would have still been by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Through the pain and the tears, it was Hayami Ginga, sweet little Ginga, who was by his side the entire time. Her arms open and spread and hugging him; small tears held back so forcefully in those chocolate brown eyes. There were no words that came out of her mouth; she knew that she should let him cry and let it all out. His doors to the outside world should be left unlocked for his feelings to come through. She held him as he cried, stroking his hair as she did so. She held him so lovingly, full of comfort and support. Of course, she knew what it was like to lose a father. She had experienced it first-hand. She felt what it was like to burn and use all your voice to scream and sob and wish he would come back to life. That day...and today...</p><p> </p><p>They felt the same. Exactly the same.</p><p> </p><p>While the others were busy in their tears and whispered goodbyes, Ginga led Ryuki to the air-conditioned room in the funeral place. He needed his own little space to breath; away from the crowd. There she continued her affection, trying her best not to cry herself. It was a small act of kindness that Ryuki deeply appreciates from her. She was always so caring, specially to him. For a brief moment, she pulled back and looked at his face. His puffed eyes and shaking lips were so reminiscent of hers when Hayami died. Still, she looked into now and not her own sorrow. "You're going to be okay..." She said with a small smile. Her hand was on top of his; her form of reassurance. "He's alright now..." It made him feel comfortable, in a way. She knew exactly what to say to him for his heart to stop aching. Ryuki thanked her and held her tight, in a hug sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>Two teenagers are left alone in this dirty world. It's a pitiful sight.</p><p> </p><p>But at least they have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I just killed two characters and I'm not even sorry for it.</p><p>I just like it okay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hamano Ryuki, Hayami Ginga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A walk to the tower, a calm evening.</p><p> </p><p>A worrisome question, a small peak to check if they were fine.</p><p> </p><p>They were fine, they thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Hamano Ryuki and Hayami Ginga are not my characters. They belong to my friend, May.**</p><p>Anyway this is the last chapter of this story because I'm milking this too much lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you like it here ? We should come here more often..." </p><p> </p><p>He whispered, combing his red hair with his fingers. It was quiet here; at the Steel Tower. There was no one who visits here this late at night. The chilly breeze gently blew past them as they watch the lights of Inazuma Town. Some buildings were lightless, while some kept their brightness on for whatever reason. The mix of the structures and the night sky made it a perfect view. They enjoyed it both; just staring as they slowly held hands and fill the gap between them. Soon they were shoulder-to-shoulder, one arm on each other. His partner took a deep breath before looking at him with that face that says many things. The other smiled before looking back to the city lights.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been like this; that face that holds anger, sadness, happiness and love. All at the same time, and he couldn't blame him. It was still too much to take. It had been 2 months since he died; on that couch he sat with drugs all over him. His son crying desperately as he helplessly watched him. Crying back, telling him he was alright but was never heard. Now he wanders with his lover all over town. Walking along among the crowd and through them. They are ghosts after all, they can go through anything. "Tsurumasa..." He said. Still looking, still hugging, still there. At the call of his name he turned away from the view and to his partner, tilting his head. He questions what he could have going on in his mind, and he answers. "Do you think...the children are alright ?"</p><p> </p><p>From that Hayami sighed. Hamano's question had been going through his mind as well; what were the children doing after the death of their fathers ? They could be continuing their soccer careers, doing good in school...or they could be doing the opposite, to which he feared. The depression they had caused these teenagers surely had an effect on them both; and the redhead worried they would end up losing the right track they were taking before. Of course, there was a chance that was the case. The chance is high, if he had to be honest. But still; he hoped that at least, some part of them was able to move on and continue with their days. After all, just because you lost someone doesn't mean you don't have the means to go on. The gap between their death days were pretty close; just 5 and a half months. It was that short time that made everything worse.</p><p> </p><p>The amount of unhappiness those two were left with and feeling were immense. Not only did they have trouble actually getting along with them and giving them their deserved attention due to work and stress but they also had the audacity to <em>die</em>. The death itself may not have been their fault but by the end of the day, they were factors of the reason why it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hayami made too many enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Hamano gave his life up to addiction.</p><p> </p><p>Who are they kidding— It was completely their fault and they knew it. And now they have to pay the price; seeing their own flesh and blood mourn each night. As the duo walked away from the tower and back into their former homes, they couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they prevented it. If, somehow...</p><p> </p><p>Hayami didn't make enemies.</p><p> </p><p>And Hamano sought after help. Maybe even not drink and smoke at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late now, they thought. It was too late.</p><p>They made it where they lived and opened the door. They lived two blocks away from each other, they weren't that far to separate. They looked around the rooms, searching for the kids; checking if they were okay and still doing well. Taking care of themselves. Hamano opened each door, Hayami looked around. Hamano peaked inside, Hayami found her there. Ryuki was sleeping soundlessly in his bed; tears still visible. In his hand was a picture of them together when they went out fishing; a good memory and Hamano smiled. The man sat down on the bed, his obvious lightweight not affecting the soft surface. He reached out to his son's cheek and carressed him, talking quietly to him in his slumber and Ryuki smiles. He snuggles up to his pillow and dreams of his father, happy and fishing again. Ginga was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed and singing a small lullaby. The same lullaby he would always sing for her. Hayami, with a grin and small tears forming in his eyes again, walked and stopped beside her, softly holding her shoulders as he sung in sync. To Ginga, she felt no one around, but there was this sudden calmness that washed over her and she smiles and she looks into the mirror. Hayami looks at her lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to be okay, they thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're okay, they're gonna move on and support themselves. Let's give this a happy ending shall we ?</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this three chapter story folks :D you made it this far in, well done</p><p>If you want more, just comment :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just messed up—</p><p>But yeah I like writing angst if you couldn't tell.</p><p>I don't even know how to keep up with myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>